bookoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen Sánchez
Carmen Sanchez is the deceased mother of Manolo and wife of Carlos Sanchez. Physical Appearance A portrait of her can be seen in her shrine in the house dedicated to her in memory. It shows her with light tan skin and brown hair that curls at the end. She has brown eyes, red lips, and appears to have been a very beautiful, pretty, gorgeous woman. She wears a simple black dress with a flower pattern an design on the bottom half and a red ribbon an sash tied around her waist. Her appearance has not changed since she died, except that her flesh and her skin is now gone an now is a white calavera skeleton, with her eyes (like many Land of the Remembered residents) now being black with a glowing yellow iris in the middle. Personality She is a very vivacious, spirited, stubborn young woman who loves and cares for her family deeply. She is also shown to be quite fesity, as she stated she would get Carlos once he arrives in the Land of the Remembered for persuading Manolo to become a bullfighter against her wishes. She acts politely and respectfully to those she holds in high regard, such as La Muerte, and is courageous, since she accompanied her son on his journey to the Cave of Souls and the Land of the Forgotten, despite the potential danger and risk, as she wanted to be with him, help him and make sure he didn't get harmed and hurt. When she met Xibalba for the second time, she proceeded to slap Xibalba numerous times, telling him her son Manolo did not deserved to die. She then walked away, not before giving Xibalba another dirty look. This demonstrates that she can stand up to those who wronged her loved ones, not caring how dangerous, deadly, lethal and powerful they are. This also demonstrates she is protective of the ones she loves and cares for. In The Book of Life She appears in photographs during the beginning of the film, as Manolo and Carlos visit her grave often. Carlos also built a shrine of her in the Sanchez family house and tells Manolo that Carmen would've wanted him to be a bullfighter. Relationships Carlos Sanchez Carlos was the former living husband of Carmen and father of their son Manolo. Even after her death, her husband has never forgotten her or remarried, staying true to her and her memory. He often faces her and visits her grave every year with his son Manolo on Dia de Los Muertos. He even has a shrine of her in his house and talks to it, advising Manolo that his mother would want him to be a sanchez bullfighter as a way to persuade him. When Carmen learns what Carlos said to their son Manolo, she says he will get it when he comes down to the Land of the Remembered. When he is killed by Chakal and joins the sanchez family as they watch Manolo bullfight against all of the bulls the Sanchez have ever killed, she immediately hugs him, happy to see him after years of separation. The two love each other and years and distance cannot break their strong bond of love. Manolo Manolo is the first born and only son of both Carmen and Carlos Sanchez. Manolo loves her despite the fact she died when he was very young kid. The main reason he suppressed his desire to be a musician and become a sanchez bullfighter was because he believed it was what his mother would have wanted. However, she stated that she didn't want him to be one because of how dangerous it was and from the pasts of his many other bullfighting ancestors. The two immediately reconnected when they met and she tagged along Manolo during his journey as she did not want him to be alone or get injured. The two have a very positive, loving relationship and care greatly for one another, refusing to let the other get hurt and only wanting what was best for each other. Luis Sanchez Luis is the deceased father of Carlos and the deceased father in law of Carmen an the deceased grandfather of Manolo. The two get along quite well, and she often carried his head after his skeleton head skull and skeleton body were separated from each other. She is brave like Luis and the two both love Manolo very much, which may explain their positive relationship. They both accompanied Manolo during his journey and wanted to help him in any way possible. While the two do not directly speak to each other (except during the time Manolo was trapped in the maze and she asked Luis how he was doing), the two clearly care for each other. Maria While she never spoke to or had direct contact with Maria, Manolo told her he had someone he wanted her to meet and told her she was going to love Maria. She attended their wedding and when she saw Maria's aggressive personality, she said Maria would make a great Sanchez, demonstrating that she approved of her. It is also interesting to note the two have similar personalities, and it is hinted that this may be part of the reason Manolo is so attracted to Maria. Sanchez Family She gets along well with all of the Sanchez family members and the director has stated she was created with a personality and strength of will that made her equal to the men of the Sanchez family. Gallery Trivia * She and Maria have similar personalities. * She died when Manolo was very young, though it is unknown when or how she died. **Despite of Carmen's mysterious death, director Jorge R. Gutierrez implies on his Twitter account that Carmen passed away by saving an infant Manolo in a war. * She did not want Manolo to be bullfighter because she believed it was dangerous, but Carlos told Manolo the exact opposite. * Carlos built a shrine of her in the Sanchez house. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sanchez Family Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased